Tour de Ferb
" |image = Tour de Ferb.jpg |caption = Cyclist Greg LeMond helping Baljeet |season = 3 |production = 311b |broadcast = 131 |story = Jim Bernstein Martin Olson |ws = Bernie Petterson Chong Suk Lee |director = Jay Lender |us = August 12, 2011 |international = September 30, 2011 (Family Channel) |xd = October 22, 2011 |pairedwith = "Skiddley Whiffers" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Baljeet confesses that he is descendant from a long line of bicycle race losers that Phineas and Ferb enlist the help of cyclist Greg LeMond to help Baljeet compete in a bicycle race. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz uses his Pop-up-inator to annoy everyone in the Tri-State Area to make millions. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are racing toy bikes on the ceiling in their room when Buford and Baljeet walk in. Phineas offers to let them try but Baljeet explains that he doesn't enjoy bicycle races due to the fact that he comes from a "long line of bicycle race losers" who were constantly being attacked by tigers during each race. Phineas tells him that tigers are rare in Danville because of a tiger excluder installed on City Hall. Meanwhile, Linda gives Candace a box she received in the mail. Candace opens it excitedly to reveal her new sport edition camcorder (for busting on the go). Linda leaves for a baby shower and Candace asks where Perry is. Perry is shown in his lair. Major Monogram is briefing him on Dr. Doofenshmirtz's activity but he is interrupted by several pop-up ads. In the backyard, Phineas is presenting the official Tour de Ferb bike route. He also mentions that the bikes are made to be able to endure any unusual terrain and that the Fireside Girls were enlisted by Isabella to help make the course and guide and assist them along the way. Phineas, Ferb, Buford and Isabella eagerly head towards the starting line, but Baljeet is hesitant. Phineas then explains that Baljeet has something that his ancestors didn't have: Greg LeMond. Greg LeMond appears from behind the fence and attempts to give Baljeet a motivational pep-talk. The race begins. As the gang is biking, Candace finds the Tour de Ferb map. She takes it and gears up to follow the boys and their friends on her own bike with her new camcorder to record them. Perry rides into Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. on his scooter but his kick stand activates a trap and old computer cables fall from the ceiling, tangling him up so he is unable to escape. The gang bikes through a lake (Buford: "big, round, wet thing"), but Baljeet runs into a stray stump. Greg LeMond emerges from the water and tries again to inspire Baljeet with a speech focusing on how he should never give up (However Baljeet has no intention of doing so) and tells him a story about how he was once mistaken for a turkey, but he didn't let the obstacle sway him. Baljeet has no idea how to respond and simply continues on with the race. Concurrently, Doofenshmirtz explains to Perry his scheme: with his Pop-up-inator he will use pop-up ads to serve his own evil purposes. He came up with a large quantity of products and services that he could advertise with pop-up ads that never close. The idea came to him when a pop-up ad hindered his bidding on a Super-multi-inator. The gang advances through the route, and Candace is able to record it all. While Doofenshmirtz is working on the computer, Perry finds the stray wire that, if pulled, could unravel the whole mess of computer cables. Doofenshmirtz tries to attack him but ends up accidentally hitting the Pop-up-inator, making it go haywire. He then runs after Perry, who is successfully avoiding the other kick-stand traps Doofenshmirtz planted. Unfortunately for Doofenshmirtz, he was unable to divert from the traps as Perry had, getting himself caught in more wires. Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Candace meets her mom in the bathroom. Linda had just been showering because there was a "morning sickness incident" at the baby shower. Candace attempts to show her the video on her camcorder, but Doofenshmirtz's Pop-up-inator shoots at the screen, preventing Linda from seeing the recording. Frantically, Candace grabs her mom to bring her to the last obstacle on her bike. Linda, only wrapped in a bath towel, is luckily wearing a bike helmet. Baljeet, Buford, Phineas, Ferb and Isabella are all about to jump the Danville chasm to get to the finish line. Candace leads her mom to the chasm so that she can see the boys attempting the dangerous jump but, due to the Pop-up-inator, a billboard obstructs their view. Perry destroys the Pop-up-inator. Baljeet is almost to the finish line when Greg LeMond flies by him. Surprised, Baljeet says "I thought you were supposed to be motivating me". LeMond cheerfully replies, "It worked so well that I even motivated myself". Almost immediately, however, he is attacked by a tiger and Baljeet is able to bike to victory. Transcript Songs *"Rubber Bands, Rubber Balls" (Instrumental) *"Go, Go, Phineas" (Instrumental) *"Bust is in the Bag" *"Tour de Ferb" End Credits Last verse of the song "Tour de Ferb" Gallery "}} Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. I know what we're gonna do today Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? None. Hey where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *The motivational story that Greg LeMond tells Baljeet about the hunting accident actually occurred. "His brother-in-law accidentally discharged his shotgun within a few feet from LeMond, striking him in the back with over 40 pellets and nearly killing him". Production Information *This episode was aired as a 15 minute increment, with its partner episode, "Skiddley Whiffers", not airing until two weeks later. *This episode, and most others after it, aired as seprate increments, like what happened in Season 1. * This is one of the three episodes that was mentioned during the Phineas and Ferb cast talked about in the New York Times Interview on July 9, 2011 about a "Tour de France-theme" episode.http://www.livestream.com/nytimes/video?clipId=pla_97442b7d-ecaf-49ab-9aa2-0c32e181d6aa Live stream New York Times International Premieres *September 30, 2011 (Family Channel) *October 17, 2011 (Disney XD UK) *November 7, 2011 (Disney XD Germany) *November 15, 2011 (Disney Channel Brazil and Latin America) *November 19, 2011 (Disney XD Canada) *December 14, 2011 (Disney Channel Scandinavia) *January 10, 2012 (Disney Channel Israel) *February 12, 2012 (Disney Channel Asia) *February 12, 2012 (Disney XD Netherlands) *February 26, 2012 (Disney XD Poland) *March 31, 2012 (Disney XD Spain) *April 12, 2012 (Disney Channel Portugal) Errors *In the promo, Doofenshmirtz is seen on his computer, growing a beard, despite saying in "Crack That Whip" that he can't grow facial hair. *Candace's boots are red rather than pink when she passes Greg LeMond in the pond. *Also, when Candace passes Greg LeMond, the camcorder on her helmet is missing. *When the finish line with the cheering Fireside Girls came in sight, Adyson's hair was shown in a brighter color than usual. *They also had sleeves when their outfit does not have sleeves. *Doofenshmirtz says that he did product modelling in the 80's to finance his first Inator. However, according to "Unfair Science Fair", he made his first Inator as a child. *While Candace puts on her bike gloves, her eyelashes disappear. *In the last frame of the finish line scene, the word is backwards and the new Fireside Girl is missing. *When Candace gets Mom to the bicycle Candace has her camera, though she threw it in the sink. In the next scene she doesn't have it. *When Baljeet was riding his bike down the stairs, when he was "ah-ah-ah-ah-ah"ing, his mouth didn't move. *When Phineas passes Gretchen, she is seen wearing Milly's mary janes instead of her normal shoes. *When Candace puts Linda in the bicycle basket, Linda takes the towel off her head revealing a bike helmet. When Linda gets out of the basket, she is shown with the towel back on her head. *When Candace is about to show mom what the boys are doing, they are high in the air; but a few scenes later, they're still riding down the hill. It's possible the scenes got moved around. *During the end credits, the whole time Isabella is heard laughing, but her mouth isn't moving a bit. *When Candace is in the boat, she is seen wearing her trademark shoes instead of the boots she wore for the episode. *When Candace goes "Noooo!" her mouth moves as if she was screaming. *Candace is wearing her safety gear when riding Linda to the last obstacle but when she is carrying Linda through the woods her safety gear is gone. *It is sunset when Baljeet sees the finish line, but when we see Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. later on it is still daytime. Then, when Baljeet wins, it is sunset again. Unless the D.E.I. scene took place earlier before sunset. * Candace couldn't have easily picked up Linda, took her to her bicycle and put her in the basket, then rode off, since Linda is heavier and is impossible for someone younger to carry. Continuity * A brief portion of "Rubber Bands, Rubber Balls" (but in a lower key) is heard as background music while Baljeet explains his family's problem in bike races ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). * Phineas and Ferb power up their old bikes like they said they might do in "Ain't No Kiddie Ride". Allusions *'Tour de France' - The title of the episode is related to the Tour de France bike race that takes place during the summer. *''Muppet Treasure Island'' - Buford referred to the lake as the big round wet thing, similar to how Fozzie referred to the deep blue sea as the "Big blue wet thing" during the Sailing for Adventure number. *''Swiss Family Robinson'' - The tiger pit is a reference to the Disney film where the little boy makes a pit and captures a tiger and at the end the pirates fall in the pit like Baljeet's ancestor in the bike race. *''E.T.'' - When the kids ride their bikes over the chasm, for a split second, it references the bike flying scene from E.T. *''The Jungle Book'' - The tiger has a similar appearance to that of Shere Kahn, the main antagonist of the story. Shere Kahn also had a pattern of attacking people in the book. Trivia *Linda and Candace see Doofenshmirtz, or at least his picture. *This episode shows the logo of the Tri-State Area for the first time in a regular episode, after its revealed in the movie Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. * First time that Baljeet's father makes an appearance, Heinz Doofenshmirtz's grandmother, Gertrude Zupermühltienatör, and Unknown Fireside Girl (brown) appear. * Radio Disney's "Get Animated with Phineas and Ferb" contest winner (Ali B) appeared in this episode as the new Fireside Girl. * Greg LeMond makes a special appearance. He's voiced by himself. * Phineas and Ferb's bathroom is seen again ("The Bully Code"). *This is the fourth episode with the song continued in the end credits, the others being "Busted", "Do Nothing Day" and "A-G-L-E-T". *Not counting the Spot the Diff episode "The Fast and the Ferbulous: Danville Drift", this is the second episode to have only Ferb's name in the title, the first being "Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers". *Sixth time Baljeet rides something ("Put That Putter Away", "Bowl-R-Ama Drama", "Just Passing Through", "Ain't No Kiddie Ride", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). *This is the third time Phineas and Ferb teach Baljeet to do something ("Unfair Science Fair", "The Baljeatles"). * The movie "That Darn Fiancé" that Linda and Lawrence were watching was seen again (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension). * Ducky Momo appears on Candace's knee pads ("Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation", "Nerds of a Feather", "Run, Candace, Run", "Mommy Can You Hear Me?"). *Second episode where Isabella has only one line of dialogue. The first was "Flop Starz". * The baseball stadium from "Backyard Aquarium" appears again. * Second time that Candace falls from a waterfall ("Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation"). * Fourth time that Doofenshmirtz is caught by own trap ("Ain't No Kiddie Ride", "Journey to the Center of Candace", "What Do It Do?"). * Candace uses the same helmet from when she was going to visit Jeremy in "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!". * The horned frog makes an appearance ("The Best Lazy Day Ever"). * Baljeet mentions not being able to put his foot behind his head, something Django Brown claims to be able to do in "Jerk De Soleil". * The triangle in Phineas's bike is a reference to the shape of his head. * This is the second instance where a character wears a hat under another hat (Linda wears her bike helmet under her turban). The first was Isabella in "The Beak" when she wore her fedora under her bike helmet. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Diamond White as Holly *Greg LeMond as Himself References }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Baljeet Tjinder Category:T